Caught Between
by GSDfan
Summary: Ch4 Athrun and Cagalli arm wresling. Athrun is trying to take away Kira from Cagalli and what does Cagalli has to do to prevent it.Please read and review this dumbmaybe fic.Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi this is my first fic. It really is not easy for beginners to start fanfictioning cause blocks keep on attacking to prevent the fic to expand. I apologize for my not so right grammar and vocab skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. If I own it, it's gonna be a little Yaoi-sh.**

CHAPTER 1 ( I don't have ideas to name the chapter)

"Athrun , what are you doing?", exclaimed Kira as he was pinned down on both his hands by Athrun. Athrun then quickly attach

his lips to Kira's, his tongue trying to penetrate through the Freedom pilot's lips while kissing him wildly yet tender. But Kira

broke it off and pushed him hard on the ground.

"Athrun, you know Cagalli's my girlfriend so stop what you're trying doing," cried Kira with a very defensive mode. His wrist

was twisted a bit by Athrun when he was pinned down.

"Kira... I'm sorry, but I love you a lot, so please... be my partner," replied the Justice's pilot showing a very

depressing face. He got up and tried to reach to Kira again.

Kira quickly turned toward the staircase that led them to the roof and ran off leaving the rejected Zala who's stretching his

arm while his face looked down. Kira finally reach the 1st floor of his technical lab where his was continuing his studies

together with Cagalli, Lacus, Deakka, Yzak and... the person who taken aback him... Athrun.

Suddenly he was hugged by a person from the back. He turned around and saw it was Cagalli. He wrapped his arm on her

curvaceous waist and planted a kiss on her forehead lightly.

"Kira, are you alright , is something bothering you?" asked confused and worried Cagalli as Kira does not usually replied her

hug.It was usually Cagalli's the one who hold onto him.

"No, it's nothing . I'm just a little depressed with the assignment handed by Prof. Kato related to Mobile Suit design," lied

Kira. He did not want her to know what Athrun did to him.

"Really?" replied Cagalli suspiciously. "Yes" kira replied with a made up smile to end her suspicions.

"You should've be honest and tell me that what's going on. Somehow I have the instinct telling me that you're lying. Besides, I'm your girlfriend don't you trust me," she shot out seriously.

Those words really hit right on the spot in Kira's mind. Defeated by Cagalli's interrogations, He finally let out he truth.

"Today, Athrun made an appointment with me, that is to meet up together on the top floor. We met up and started talking about all sorts of stuff. Then he……," Kira's face blushed as he stopped a moment and took a deep breath to fill his empty lungs.

" Then he what …. ," an anticipated Cagalli continued anxiously.

"He confessed his love towards me, then pinned me down on the ground and started kissing me wildly with his tongue pushing through my lips ….," Kira couldn't stand the embarrassment with his face turned magenta. He then dash away from Cagalli to prevent her from looking at his blushing face.

"I didn't thought Athrun was a …… " said Cagalli softly to herself. The fact really shocked Cagalli as Athrun used to had a crushed on her. She also thought that maybe Kira was being shy cause he's someone passive and gentle.

Kira is now back in his dorm thinking about the scenes happened previously.

Kira's POV

"I kinda dumb to let Athrun did that to me. Well I didn't know Athrun was a ….. you know, homo.

And to run away from Cagalli after telling her those incident, she might think that I'm going to become a homo or something. "

"Ouuu….. I'm such a baka to act too timid and bashful in front of Cagalli, I hoped she doesn't think that I'm starting to be a homo. But why do I blushed a lot when I'm talking about it. Don't tell me that I really going to be some kind of homo? Ahhh…. Stop thinking about it already, Cagalli's my girlfriend, I wouldn't betray her to be a ….um …err homo."

POV end

A knock was heard on the door." Who might that be," contemplated Kira in his mind. Kira got down from his bed wondering who it maybe. Kira paced up to reach to the doorknob after he got up from his bed.

His hand reached towards the cold piece of cylindrical metal and twist it anti clock wise to open the door. Kira was stunned as he saw the familiar striking deep blue haired gorgeously indescribably handsome youth that appeared here. Athrun truly captivated Kira's heart with his appearance clad in his midnight blue shirt underneath a shiny black leather blazer with a white pants.

Kira's eyes went wide due to the sudden shock of Athrun's unexpected visit. By some means, the brunette tried to hide his shock by keeping cool. But, his hand was quivering on the doorknob which makes the door tremble.

"Aaa…Ano .. ne… what's , ….why did you come for?" asked Kira with his voice shaking and face plastered with a faked smile.

"Hi, Kira I was wondering if I could talk with you about the incident this morning," asked Athrun, as if there was nothing abnormal happened in the morning which you know what he did.

"Yes, come on in."

Athrun came in to his room. It certainly is a neat room with just a desk, a chair and a bed. The corner of the room placed a huge silvery locker. The dim warm-daylight lamp illuminates the room giving it an affectionate feeling. He took a seat on the chair beside the table while Kira sat on his bed.

"Kira.., I'm sorry that I hurt you cause I can't seem to control my feelings towards you. I know that love cannot be force but, I just want you to know that I love you dearly," a solemn look was displayed on the blue haired boy as he looked deeply into the brown haired boy's violet eyes.

"I …I ….don't really know how to reply to your confession. Besides, Cagalli's my girlfriend and I just couldn't betray her. By the way… are you really a umm.. .. a … homo?" Kira replied. He's now madly blushing and it was obvious that Athrun could notice it.

"You don't have to reply to my love. Also I envied Cagalli a lot. Sorry Kira, if being a homo really insults you…"

"No! It does not," Kira cut in. "It's just… I just wanted to know more about you that's all."

"No, I do not love other people other than you. It's true that last time I used to have a crushed on Cagalli, so it shows that I'm not really a ….homo.. I guess?" explained Athrun.

Then the situation turned a bit awkward. Both of them kept silence for half a minute. Kira was licking his dry lips while Athrun played with his bangs. Soon Kira broke the silence by asking Athrun " Is there anything else?"

Athrun got up from his chair and overwhelmingly locked his lips onto Kira's. He continued kissing him deeply, pressing his lips hard on him. Athrun thrust his tongue into his mouth tasting him fully. The kiss lasted for a minute till Athrun broke the kiss and gasping for air . Kira was too taken aback by the kiss that he froze and turned strength less as Athrun kissed him.

"I hoped you consider in accepting me as your partner, even though it's not possible," Athrun said before leaving the room and parting away from the much-shocked Kira.

The next day, Kira decided to skip his morning lesson. He couldn't sleep well last night thinking about last night's affair.

In Class

Cagalli was wondering why Kira did not come for his favourite lecture that is MS maneuverings. "Maybe this has something to do with Athrun," she thought. Looking at the lethargic Athrun at the back of class. She then decided to confront Athrun about Kira's absent about the weird stuff he done to him.

Class was over, Cagalli copied some notes for Kira as a result of his absent. Cagalli confronted Athrun to query him.

"Hey, Athrun… …I think we should talk, it's about Kira. Meet me in the café during lunch," proposed Cagalli before she went to her next class.

"Okay," replied Athrun.

Kira got to his next class since he missed his first. There he met up with Yzak, Deakka, Lacus and Sai. He went to them and say hi.

"Yow, Why did ya missed da first class? I ain't seeing you this morning," asked Deakka. "You must've doin somethin last nite, don't ya?" He added with a smirk.

"Nothing happen last night," lied Kira. "I just felt tired so I decide to skip it."

"Oh and what's makin ya tired? Don't tell me ya have laid yer hands on her" smiled Deakka defiantly after replying him.

"Give me a break already Deakka. Anyway it's nothing to do with that," answered Kira at the same time he ruffles his hair.

"So, if it's nothing to do with that then it has to do with something. Spit it out Yamato," said Yzak .

"Arh…..Stop bugging me already. I'm already too confused with something," replied Kira with a stressful tone.

"You should just stop pushing him already. If Kira does not want us to know then, we should not know it, " Lacus cut in.

"Thanks Lacus "

So their continued with the lecturer lecturing on some stupid mechanical genetics module which Deakka couldn't stand it cause it damn boring and dull. He leaned on to Yzak's shoulder fell asleep in the state-of-bliss. The platinum did not budge a little when he was near him, a sigh was seen on his cute face as he looked down on the floor. Deakka's head then dropped on his thigh where he spilt his drool on to Yzak's crotch and making it looked like sperm.

"Ahh…. what the f have you done on my …… ," half shouted the infuriating Yzak-kun who stood up abruptly in the class.

Everyone turn their attention on him and notice the drool (sperm in their mind) on Yzak's crotch dripping on his table. Giggles were heard in some part of the class and an amuse Kira watching him while trying to control his laughter.

"What … what's the matter…? Damn it, can someone explain to me what's happening," queried the dense looking Yzak.

"Ahem ….. ID 580025 Yzak Jule, it is not my business to mind your personal …errr.. activity.. but this is a class.. so I hoped you show some respect to my teachings and… not .. cough mas cough ter cough ba cough ting cough ," answered Prof Hibiki coughingly with some Ahem-Ahem.

"No… you miss understood this… " Yzak turned to Deakka (still asleep)

'BANG'

"It's all your fault ,"

"What…..what's goin on man?" a puzzled Deakka who looked just awoke with his right hand rubbing his head.

Anyway, class continued as usual where everyone settle down and focused on the lecturer.

"Ne…. Kira, what's actually bothering you? I know it's not right to meddle with someone's affair but, if you let it out it might help to ease your stress," asked the sincerely and worried Lacus.

"Well… since you are more trusted, could you keep this a secret," replied Kira.

"Sure"

So Kira explained the whole stuff to her from A-Z.

"Ohhh…. I didn't know that Athrun was the same as Yzak and Deakka ,"

"Yeah… I was shocked too. So, what do you think about it?"

"Well, how about you telling me what you felt on them," said Lacus with her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Errr ….. about how I feel about Athrun, I think he a friendly person. When I'm with him I felt very ease in my heart. We could talk about everything and do anything together. As you know we are best buddies right? Maybe being too friendly with him makes him get the wrong idea about me. But, there are times where when he's very near me and doing something affectionate ….. It kinda make me nervous and sometimes I think am I starting to like him? Somehow, common sense is preventing me from thinking this way… you know," replied Kira in a little nervous tone with sweats dropping a lot on his head.

"Then how about Cagalli-chan?"

"Oh….. she's sometimes quite bossy but, she's kind. Her attitude of being aggressive makes me the shy and passive type fall for her. Courageous and strong was her attraction, it would be the best leadership qualities. You could also get the Nee-san feeling when you are with her; it's kind of melancholic and felt safe and secure under her arms. She would always be there to protect me and support me when I'm down. " he said in a calm and relax manner.

"So, you like girls that are aggressive and forceful ones,"

"If it's yes, what does that have to do with you?"

"Ne….. Kira what do you think if I'm being aggressive?" asked Lacus with a witty smirk.

"Stop kidding Lacus, it just don't fit your image of an innocent lady"

"Anyway, about your feeling on Cagalli and Athrun. I think Athrun's the person for you," answered Lacus resembling a professional psychotherapist.

" What makes you think that?"

"Well, you shouldn't care about what others think about it. Try accepting Athrun to see or proof your feelings on him."

"Thanks Lacus, you really make me feel lighten up. But, what about Cagalli?"

"Hmmm … You have to figure that yourself Kira."

That ends the ramblings between Kira and Lacus. The class also ends in a short while and will be continued after lunch.

During lunch hour, Athrun was having his food in the corner of the well lit cafeteria almost fully occupied with lunch breakers. Then, there came a serious looking Cagalli appearing casually in to the café. She gets her food before heading towards his seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about," asked the cheerfully looking Athrun while munching his pita bread sandwich.

Cagalli stared deeply into his emerald looking eye before replying. This changed the situation making Athrun more self-conscious.

"Kira told me what happened," she replied. Athrun is starting to have sweat drops on his head. He kept silent a while before replying. Finally, he was able to shrugged it off and started be extra focus on it.

"Oh, that ….. It's not a big deal actually. It's up to Kira who he choose anyway," Athrun said . He manages to keep it cool and steady. This lit the inferno of Cagalli's eyes while glaring at him.

"You mean you're going to steal him from me," Cagalli yell out. The crowd in the café was caught attention by it. Nevertheless they ignored it after a couple of seconds.

"Cagalli, you better be careful cause I'm gonna make Kira fall for me in no time," Athrun flashed

his sexy smile before leaving the fuming Cagalli after he replied.

Cagalli clenched her fist firmly before knocking it on to the table hard.

**Whoa… Finally the first chapter is done. It took me long to think about the sequences of their actions. I also had a hard time trying to describe their personality.**

**Pls Read And Review to give your opinion on it. Bad comments are welcome but try not to be rude. I'm having a hard time about making it a yaoi fic or het fic. Give some ideas on what you would like to see in future chapter.**

**By the way, what's the meaning of Slash? I did not know that(seriously). **


	2. Ch2

HI again, this was the 2nd chapter. I am sacrificing my sleeping time to write this fan fic, cause I can only used the PC at night.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS .

"Cagalli, you better be careful cause I'm gonna make Kira fall for me in no time," Athrun flashed

his sexy smile before leaving the fuming Cagalli after he replied.

"Damn that Zala, trying to screw my Kira. It's not gonna be that easy," thought Cagalli as she flashbacked those confrontation she had during lunch. "I'm not letting my guard down to let Kira being snatch away," Cagalli reminded himself while thinking ways to prevent Kira from falling to Athrun.

The night's quite early; Kira's revising his learning in his room. He revising it himself cause he missed his first class. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. He stood up up and motioned toward the door. Peeking through the side of the door before unlatching the door open to check on the visitor.

" Oh …. It's you Cagalli. Wait a second, " said Kira. He wasn't expecting Cagalli to be here. He closed the door to unlatch the door after confirming who the visitor was.

"Come on in "

"Thanks"

Cagalli walked in to his room after Kira opened the door. She stared around the room before noticing the table was piled up with books.

"Revising for the lesson you missed this morning eh.. Kira," Cagalli said.

"Yeah, I missed today's mornimng lesson. That's I have to start revising to catch up with it. Anyway, what brings you here?" Kira replied casually.

"Well I'm here to give you the note for today's lesson," Cagalli said while handing out the notes to Kira. "Here it is "

"Great, thanks Cagalli. You really saved me from wasting time to revise those unimportant points," replied Kira.

"By the way, I met up with Athrun during lunch. It's about you," said Cagali as she started the topic.

"Oh…. What's about me," the now turned tense Kira replied.

"Athrun said he's going to make you his. Don't you think that's crazy? Beside you got me already, ne Kira."

"Yeah, Cagalli. Athrun's maybe a sick homo. Well can't blame him cause he's lack of female company. His mom died when he's young and was sent to an all boys' school. I think maybe he started to have some feelings on me that time. Maybe mixing too much male is bad for him. Then he was enrolled into ZAFT military training center where there were all guys. That's why some of his friends like Deakka And Yzak were Homos," Kira replied as if he's a Mr. Know-it-all.

"So …. Kira do you by any probability has any feeling for him. I know this quite a stupid question to ask you but, please answer it honestly," Cagalli said with her eyes looking serious.

"……..I…I'm not sure about it. And I asked Lacus about it too. She said that I should go for Athrun,"

"As expected of Lacus, you know she's also one of those yaoi fan girl of this college. If you don't believe me, just browse in some fanfiction site where she wrote all kid of yaoi fics in various types of rating,"

"Really ….. well she was too much into her peace and Freedom which is lack of Justice and truth,"

The conversation ended and Cagalli went back her room.

Today, the college has announced that day after tomorrow will be a public holiday as a remembrance on on the battle at Jachin Due. The student committee has suggested planning a function or partying on that night, which was accepted. Preparations and decorations were progressing well and everyone look forward for something memorable on that night.

Kira and Athrun were picked to be the function coordinator that night. They have to jobs such as preparing the interior design inside the hall. Cagalli and Lacus will be in charge of food and beverages and Yzak and Deakka will be taking care of the guest arrival and reservation.

Cagalli and Lacus were going around town to look for food catering service around the town for the function. They were thinking about the types of food and drinks that most guests would like.

"Hey, Lacus do you has any suggestion on the kind of food that those guest prefer?" asked Cagalli while walking on the streets where most restaurant are located.

"Hmm …… I was thinking to have a formal 3 course meal with candlelight and dancing. Ahhh… How romantic it would be," the fantasizing Lacus replied.

" That's too little, the guest are going to be slightly filled during the night. I prefer to have a buffet meal where I could eat as much as I could. There will going to be grilled lamb, roasted potatoes with cheese cream and tons of kebabs which I had it last in Andy's place," Cagali mouthwateringly said.

" Geez …. You're gonna be fat in no time if you keep up this up and it could end up losing Kira,"

"What do mean by that" Cagalli's eyebrow twitched. " There's no way I'm going to lose Kira to …. Yeah, Lacus are you the one who tried to pair up Kira and Athrun?"

"Ouuu …. Don't both of them look cute together? I can't imagine what it would be if Kira kept sticking on to you. He would probably turnout to be some wimp. "

"Oh yeah …. It's better than being a sissy if he was paired up with Athrun," replied Cagalli with a smirk.

"Then what's the difference of being a wimp and sissy?" asked Lacus with a playful smile

"Well …. At least he's not a homo to have his butt stocked up with a …….." Cagalli started to blush after saying it out.

" Ohhh … I can't believe know this stuff too," Lacus looked at her with an interesting stare.

"No it's not …. It's something general that everyone should know, right?" Cagalli replied trying to cover her slip-off.

"Ne.. Aren't you afraid that something could happen between Kira and Athrun since they're partners in the interior designing. Oh, and maybe something could happen when both of them fell together on the couch while arranging it. Then both of them might, might ……" and Lacus keep on continue her day dream while walking.

"Anyway, let's not forgot our duty,"

"Well, how about let's get the catering service from our institute's cafeteria. Its food has always been the favourite among our students.

"Why didn't your told me that earlier? Now we had wasted an hour around the town and finally what we're looking for is just inside of our campus.

Cagalli and Lacus finally went back to campus and appointed the café's management to be their function caterer on food and drinks.

On the other hand, Kira and Athrun were in the hall doing their appointed job. Kira's acting as if there's nothing going on when talking to Athrun, since he doesn't want that matter to bother him anymore. Then again, Athrun was trying his best to make Kira notice him in lots of way. He accidentally bump into someone and fell on Kira's shoulder; put something on the floor which cause Kira to fall then he would grab onto him in an inappropriate manner; when carrying things together he would stare deep into his eyes the whole time and others

"Stop doing those creepy stuff! You're looking like a sick homo, you know," Kira said in an irritating mood.

"Ohh …. Kira, Is my presence to you is a nuisance? I thought we're the best of friends, why can't we go along well,"

"You're the one that's not going along well. You should at least respect others thinking and stop being selfish trying to take something away,"

"Well, at least I'm not taking it by force. I'm trying to attract it nearer to me that's all,"

"It's not going to get nearer to you if you keep on bugging it,"

"Then, what do I do to make it get nearer to me,"

" Ahhh… shut up, you damn irritating piece of shi-. Can't you act like someone normal,"

"Auu …. Kira , you're so mean," Athrun said as he tried to snuggle close to Kira.

"Athrun, I'm warning you before my fist landed on the wrong part of your body. Besides we still got tons of stuff need to be done," the eyebrow twitching Kira replied.

Athrun decided to stop his game and and continue to do his job. With a supervising lecturer and a few other students assisting the job around Athrun didn't dare to take aggressive action on Kira.

"Damnit, why does a lecturer have to be here, can't he just go so I could be alone with Kira." Athrun thought.

"Err…. I've got something to do in my office. I hope you could take care of yourselves and finish this job earlier for the party tomorrow. By the way ID 546603 Athrun Zala, your are in charge to organize it,"

"Yes Sir"

"My chance's here" He thought.

After the supervisor is gone, they just do some minor arrangements on the hall. The jobs are almost done with just the decorations left out.

"You guys could pack up for today. Kira and I will be doing the left overs," Athrun said to the students. After hearing those words the students left the hall leaving Athrun and Kira alone.

"So, what do we have to do now?" Kira asked.

Suddenly Athrun grabbed him from the back and plunged him down to the nearest couch around. Kira put up struggle but Athrun has the upper hand, he proceeds by tugging out his clothes and unbuttoning his clothes.

"Help…. Help somebody help me," Kira wailed it out of his lungs. "Athrun, please…… please stop it," said the terrified Kira.

"So, what if I don't want to stop. I know you're enjoying this and I'm not forcing you. I'm letting you to find your true desire," explained Athrun while pinning him down.

"You're crazy, you're forcing me into this," yelled Kira. "Any.. anyway please stop, I begging you," pleaded Kira. Tears are forming on his cheek and started to roll to the side of his face.

Suddenly, a fist from nowhere strucked onto Athrun's head. He went unconscious and fell from the couch.

"Cagalli" Kira cried out. "You've saved me, I'm so scared …….. really scared" Kira cried onto Cagalli's shoulder just like how he cried on Fllay's arm.

"Kira you're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you now." Cagalli said with her hands stroking onto his hair gently.

Kira kept on crying as Cagalli hold onto his hands and led him out of the hall.

"Say …. Kira why didn't you fight back? You're a great coordinator after all," Cagalli asked after Kira manages to stop his crying.

"As he laid his hands on me, my whole body is paralyzed by his actions. Also, I'm afraid of retaliating cause Athrun's my best friend and I don't wanna hurt him," Kira replied.

"You are so dumb! How can you said like this when his doing like that on you. You should have just give him a hard punch," Cagalli said while raising her clenched fist.

"Anyway forget about it, how's your job?"

"It went well just fine. The cafeteria is going to host the it."

"That's good to hear."

Then they continued to talk all kind of crap before resuming their class.

It's the night of the party. It started early in the evening and is expected to end before midnight. Guests arrived wearing smart casual wear cause this wasn't a formal function and everyone should be easy and comfortable with the gathering. The chairman of the institute is giving some kind of sentimental speech.

"We are here to remember……. To remember foolish acts of humanity that has sacrificed countless lives in the battlefield. Those sacrificed has fought hard for us, thus peace is finally attained. But, we must not take peace for granted, as peace is not something that is eternal. As long as mankind exist, we must prevent hatred from accumulating that will cause war. We must stand united for the sake of peace because………………peace this ……...peace that …………… peace here…………………….peace there…………..and we should know the importance of peace." The chairman finally ended his speech about peace which took more than an hour of the crowds time.

"Damn, I'm 'pissed' about this stupid 'peace' which makes me hungry. I hoped we could eat now," muttered the pissed Yzak.

"Now I would like to invited a legendary war veteran that has contributed his effort in bringing peace to ZAFT and EAF, son of former ZAFT President and PLANT Chairman, pilot of XGMF-X09A Justice, ex-fiancée of idol Lacus Clyne, part of Team Cruset …bla bla bla…..aegis pilot… MS self destruct expert…...nebula medal achiever……now FAITH……we present you, the Legendary ATHRUN ZALA." the host of the party, Shin presented.

"Great, another stupid bothersome speech made," sigh Yzak. "I'm getting more hungry now" said Yzak as he skipped lunch to save some money to upgrade his new Zaku.

"Hey, what about the legendary Ace Deakka, pilot of Buster Gundam," Deakka added.

"You've surrendered to Archangel, have you no shame," Yzak said out.

"Hmmp… you're just trying not to let me make my speech so that you could grab the food earlier," Deakka replied.

Anyway, Athrun stepped up the stage to give his speech.

"Good evening dear friends and buddies, I Athrun Zala, has contributed his effort in bringing peace to ZAFT and EAF, son of former ZAFT President and PLANT Chairman, pilot of XGMF-X09A Justice, ex-fiancée of idol Lacus Clyne, part of Team Cruset …bla bla bla…..aegis pilot… MS self destruct expert…...nebula medal achiever……now FAITH… bla blabla…. Ex-Savior pilot would like to give a speech on PEACE," introduced the snobbish Athrun.

He continued

"Peace is………………….bal bla living harmoniously…………blaX10….be tolerant to each other………help each other………love each other………blaX10…That's all, thank you" Athrun finished his boring speech(as seen in GSD by PLANT chairman Gilbert Dullindal)

"Thank you, Mr Athrun. Now I would like to invite…………(Yzak: not again)…… ORBS new rep. Cagalli Yula Atha to speak on neutrality.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I Cagalli Yula Atha, adopted daughter of Uzumi Yula Atha, member of the resistance in Carpentaria…..ORB's rep. ……now Archangel CIC officer would like to speak on neutrality. In my past experience, the ZATF and EAF……….(she talked about her life with the resistance ……………life in Archangel…….life in Orb…….l live in Archangel again) …….. that's why neutrality is the main key for peace. Talking about peace, peace is…..

(she copied what Athrun said earlier).That's all, thank you." She ended her one hour speech.

It's 8 pm, the party starts in 5. 1 hour chairman's speech+ 1 hour Athrun's speech + 1 hour Cagalli's speech 3 hour's wasted.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen the speeches has ended, the next agenda will be musical entertaintment conducted by songstress Mia Campbell with her remix version of Shizukana Yoru Ni(sung by Lacus Clyne), 'In The Quite night'. The meal counters are now open, remember to vote for your favourite Campbell soup sponsored by Campbell Corps." Shin then ended his job as the host of the party.

Everyone was having a great time in the party. Kira came wearing his black belt and buckle shirt and black pants (as seen in GSD), Cagalli's wearing her dark red coat with white shirt underneath and dark red pants just like she wore for her Orb meetings(also as seen in GSD), Lacus was wearing her normal dress, like in the orphanage(have seen in GSD) and Athrun wearing his Alex Dino bodyguard outfit(should seen in GSD).

Five trays of food has been gone mysteriously, witnesses said that they had seen a silver flash move towards it and 'POOF" it's gone. Shin has been seen flirting with Stellar all the time. Kira and Cagalli talked to each other, Lacus was seen entertaining the crowd with her songs too. What about Athrun?

"Athrun, you looked so lonely to night. What's bothering you?" asked Mia as she approach him.

Athrun was sitting on the corner of the mini bar where he was spotted trying to drown himself under alcohol.

"Nobody cares me, I'm sad. The one I love is trying to be distanced away from me. Anyway, I'm fine you don't have to comfort the need-to-be-comfort-me," replied the tedious looking Athrun.

"Auu.. you poor thing…. I have something that could make your love one come back to you,"Mia said as she tried to interest Athrun. And it really manages to interest Athrun.

"Really… what's that, please can I have it," Athrun asked and demanded in a child-like way.

"Well since you're so cute, here it is," Mia handed him 2 pills. "These are special pills where you could get it in Azreal's Clinic. Spike it into any drink and this person will instantly fall for you in a limited period say.. about one night," she explained.

"Thanks Mia, I'm taking it"

"Hope it helps" smiled Mia.

Athrun ordered 2 glass of alcohol juice, one was spiked with the pill. He moved towards where Kira is located.

Athrun started to speak," Kira…"

"What do you want, I don't have any business with you anymore" Kira shot out sternly.

'I. ..I just want to make up for what I did to you. Here, have a drink," Athrun offered as he handed the spiked drink to Kira.

"Well, I hope you're seriously mean it," Kira said. He drunk the unsuspecting drink in one gulp.

"Good, let's see what happens next" thought the grinning Athrun.

Kira's body started to shudder a little after taking the drink. He starts to feel dizzy and his mind almost went blank. He looked at Athrun…."You….you…" then he collapse on Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun decided to bring Kira to his room to continue his objectives. Kira was dragged out of the hall unnoticed.

Cagalli, who was back from talking with the Institute's chairman, looked around and could not find where Kira is.

"Kira, where are you?" Cagalli said to herself worriedly. She has the instinctive feeling that something bad will be happening to Kira.

Finally, Chapter 2 is done. FYI I hate the beginning part of my chapter, I simply typed some bull shi- since I've got no idea how to progress the story. I stared on the PC screen for some time, indecisive on what should I type on it.

i wish to thanks reviewers for their review….KiraX05…. I liked your Just One Moment, hoped you could update it soon… . Oh yeah, since I'm out of ideas please suggest me some idea. I've only seen GSD till ep22 which I bought in my local video shop. Subs has been releasing ep28, but I've no broadband connection.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update. I am not a writer and very very rare write stuff. My English is very bad but I still want to write. Please forgive my grammar, spelling and language error. I'm old(not that old, just 17) but I receive low level education so I cannot write well. I envied those Philippinos and Indonesian that had high level of English command. I once looked down on them for thinking that they come from the country of maids and servants. But I was wrong they are indeed very smart people nowadays writing great fics ant young age.

Kira snuggled closer to the 'pillow' next to him, the 'pillow' was warm and large. He even wondered when did he ever purchase such big, warm, lulling and firm but smooth 'pillow'. He grabbed the 'pillow' nearer to him but couldn't because it was too heavy. He half opened his eyes and looked at the white lump beside him. So he moved up and laid his head on the 'pillow'. He stroked his 'pillow' lovingly for providing such a lovely sleep for him last night. While doing so, he glanced at his radio alarm clock on the side table. It reads 8.15 a.m.

"Crap, class is going to start in a quarter!" he cried out loud while giving the poor 'pillow' a hit.

The 'pillow' winched a little and wriggled before letting out a cry. The reaction of the 'pillow' made Kira quirked. He pulled the sheet that covered the 'pillow' over. To his horror, it was someone familiar he to him. It was Athrun!

"Good morning" Athrun greeted as soon as he woke after Kira pulled the sheet. He smiled at the brunette and act like there's nothing happen.

Kira, who was still in the state of shock didn't know how to react to this situation. His lips parted while trying to analyse the whole situation and he in a daze atmosphere. The blue haired boy forced a kiss on him that broke him from his daze. Kira pushed him away to break the kiss.

"What's the matter?" asked Athrun with a confuse look. Actually, it was Kira who was supposed to be confused with whole situation, not him.

"That should be my question Athrun. What did you do? What happened to me? Why are you here?" Kira demanded. He looked at himself and Athrun and realized he and Athrun was wearing nothing except that he was in his brief while Athrun's in his boxer. "Did anything stupid happened between us?" he added.

"Kira, you don't have to worry. I have not do you……….but," answered Athrun with an innocent smile.

Kira didn't know whether he should feel relieve or not. Suddenly, a knocked was heard on the door.

"Kira, Are you ready? Come on, let's get to class together." yelled Cagalli outside. Kira had his second shock and frantically left his bed to search his clothes. He grabbed his pants on the floor and pulled it back on his waist. Athrun's cheek puffed and looked annoyed with the current. He got up from the bed and moved to the door. He opened the door revealing the suddenly-shocked-with-the-whole-situation cagalli.

"Thanks for your kind offer but Kira will be going to the class with me." He said it with a beam while making a an guiltless look on his face. Cagalli looked over at Kira who was buckling his belt, he was giving her the please-don't-misunderstand-the-whole-situation look.

The door slammed in front of her in a swift when she looked over to Kira. Cagalli banged the door to get Athrun to open it back.

"Hey Zala, open the damn door damnit! Explain yourself, what did you do to Kira?" she punched the door while asking her questions.

Athrun ignored her, Kira who finished buckling his belt moved towards Athrun.

"I'm asking again, why? What? When? And how did this whole stuff happen?" Kira grabbed onto Athrun's shoulder as he question.

"Yesterday night you took my drink and then I brought you here when you're feeling not well."

"What! You drugged me and brought me here. What happened after that?" Kira asked impetuously.

"I thought I was going to do something on you but…..but"

"But what!"

"You turn out to be aggressive last night Kira, it hurt you know." Athrun pouted, as he shows red marking on his neck, collarbone and shoulder.

"No…….It can't be true." Kira pinched himself hard to make sure this was just a bad dream. But, it's not a dream.

"I'm truly sorry if I hurt you unintentionally. Please, just forget about this entire matter. " Kira ran away from his room, accidentally knocking Cagalli in the process.

"Ah…. Sorry Cagalli" he pulled Cagalli up, then they ran away from the room together leaving the Athrun in the room.

"So… Kira what really happened?"

"No time to answer, tell you in class"

They reached class and got into their respective seats.

"Tell me now" Cagalli said.

"You see….. I slept with Athrun last night. But it's because…." Kira was trying to explain but was cut by Cagalli.

"What! Did you get hurt any where?"

"No, Athrun was the ….." he stopped his words when he saw Athrun entering the class.

Cagalli glared at him but she spotted some red marks on his neck. Her glare now turned to Kira.

"Kira….. don't tell me you that you……"

"Sorry, I was drugged with some kind of strong alcoholic pill. I can't even remember what I did."

"You think your explaination like that was just going to clear the whole situation"

"No, it's not but……."

"But what?"

"Please don't be mad. It's just…" Kira looked away, he was unable to explain it to Cagalli.

"Kira……for heaven sakes, did you fell for Athrun" she yelled out loud. Bet, the whole class could hear it. Athrun stared at them chuckling to himself.

Kira didn't answer, he avoided Cagalli's glare at him. He didn't know what to say because he himself also didn't know the whole situation yet. Everything just happened so fast and he was not ready for them.

"I guess your also too surprise with the whole rush. I won't bother you know, tell me when you clear your mind."

"Thanks Cagalli, I needed that."

Cagalli got back to her seat but can't help looking back at Kira. She pitied him for having a homo friend. She then decided that she must put an end to Kira's problem so that he won't feel more pain anymore after the war.

"How am I going to help Kira?" she thought. Athrun was the one who cause the whole problem and now she must find a solution for it. An idea popped out in her head, she knew must get Athrun away from Kira and make up her mind to seduce Athrun away from Kira.

Can any readers tell me how you guys learn your English. I have a hard time learning it. I never learn by books, just learn them orally.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank Microsoft for including spell check and grammar check in Msword, if not this fic would be crap. Thank you for the fast update. It was updated the next day after I did the 3rd ch.

Disclaimer: I forget about it last in last chapter, heres a double disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Seed but I got their licensed VCD which happen to have screwed up English sub.

Again I don't own GS/GSD but I got their licensed and pirated DVD(GS special, bought for only 3 usd).

"That's it, I'll woo Athrun away from Kira. That way Athrun won't bother Kira anymore." thought Cagalli. Now, she was trying to think how to seduce Athrun. "Athrun's a homo, so if I act more like a guy wouldn't he fall for me? I'm so smart that's because I am the representative of Orb."

Cagalli now decided to confront Athrun during recess(AN: isn't there any other time to meet him?). She was thinking how to woo him; maybe buying him lunch would be a good idea.

Athrun walked into the cafeteria, unnoticed that Cagalli leaning on the door cross handed waiting for him. He continued walking to the counter to place his order until someone tapped on his shoulder; he spun back to get a look at the person.

"Yo, Athrun….. buying lunch ehh," Cagalli said with one arm in the air.

"Yeah, " Athrun twitched, trying not to look at her.

"Nevermind, it's my treat. What do you want? Sandwich and tea or salad and milk." She said casually.

"No, theres no need. "

"Forget it, I'm treating. Besides, there's things I need to talk about with you. Come on, what do you want?"

"Well, it'll be sandwich and tea with extra ham and cheese." Athrun didn't know why did he accept the offer. Somehow, he got an easy feeling while communicating with her now.

"Go find a seat for us, I'll be there with the food." She pointed at the empty space around.

Athrun walked around looking for a suitable place that was not so obvious to be seen. Finally he found one in the corner of the café. Cagalli returned with a tray of food, which was consisted of Athrun's order and her chicken salad, spaghetti, tuna sandwich and juice.

"Wow, you sure had such appetite to eat this much food." Athrun complimented but it sounds like a tease to Cagalli.

"What did you say? Who cares how much I eat, as long as I'm still energetic, I could even eat a whole cheese cake." Cagalli answered with a glare.

"Hahaha, can't believe you could still make jokes even after what had happened this morning." Athrun laughed, he was relief that Cagalli did not feel mad on the incident this morning.

"Yeah, I need to talk about what happened this morning. Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything just I want to know more." She said in a cheerful manner.

"What! You're not mad. I thought you're mad about what had happen, why you're not mad?" Athrun also answered in a cheerful manner.

"Answer my question first before I answer yours."

"Opps, sorry. I'm just happy that you're not angry. Anyway see this mark on my neck." Ahtrun pointed the red markings on his neck.

"Yeah, so Kira has done you?" Cagalli frowned as she looked at the marks.

"No, we didn't do anything. Just sleeping but during our sleep, Kira bit my neck. He was dreaming of eating something, I think.." Athrun said while chewing his sandwich.

"That explains those marks on your neck Poor Kira, he must have been misunderstood that he did you."

"Kira do me, No way. It should be me that do him since he's the fragile cry baby all the while." Athrun chuckled.

"Come to think of it, should we tell him since he still didn't know about it? But, I don't think I want to tell him yet cause I want to see him keep on misunderstooding that whole stuff."

"Yeah, let's not tell him. See what's his reaction when he kept on have no idea about it."

"Seems like you're enjoying it." Cagalli giggled too.

"Back to my question, why you're not mad?" Athrun questioned again.

"Oh, I'm the representative of Orb. I have engaged in more complicated conflicts, this is just merely one of those small social matters." Cagalli explained.

"Glad you're accepting us. Thank you." Athrun felt like flying in the sky.

"Wait a minute, who says I accept you guys. You guys can just continue do whatever but just don't go to that point. Just hugs and light kisses, nothing more." Cagalli told Athrun.

"Come on, you know that won't happen ………….for now I say. But the problem now was Kira." Athrun turned sorrow.

"What the matter about him?"

"He…… just won't accept me. He loves you and he's not a homo."

"Afraid not Athrun, I will try to make him get back into his relation with you like last time."

"Thanks Cagalli. I owe you a lot." Athrun shook her hand roughly.

"Wow, you'll calm down man. My arm's not that tough you know but, could beat you in an arm wrestling." Cagalli pulled her hand out of Athrun's shook.

"What do you mean by that? So it's a challenged right, bring it on. Baby" Athrun revealed his slender arm but was well muscled too. It was not like those muscle magazines guy but just a simple muscular arm

"Nice arm but wait till I show you mine.". Cagalli pulled up her sleeve, revealing a toned arm.

"Say your prayers Zala"

"I said it for you Attha"

Thus, they begin their match. The competition was in tense, both individual were strong willed. Both grip on each other's hand were hard, beads of sweats were accumulating on both fore heads. But veins were popping on Cagalli's head, Athrun smiled he knows it's going to be his victory.

"Not bad, you manage to withstand for 5 minutes. Yzak lost after 3 and a half minutes." Athrun smiled.

In Yzak's room.

"Ah choo," Yzak sneezes then rubed his nose.

"Some one must be talking about you Yzak-kun." Deakka laughed.

"Shut up, and continue your job………..ah…uhh…Ohhh..yes that great." Yzak cries.( AN: don't get any wrong ideas)

"Well, I'm the best technician besides Athrun." Deakka smirked.

"Don't get too proud, the air conditioner just needed to replace it's battery for the remote…. Ahhh.. yes…it's cool." Yzak continues to feel more relieving cool in front of the air conditioner that blew him since it was hot in his room.

Back to Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli's arm was under Athrun's overwhelming pressure but she must not give up. Then, she got an idea.

"Athrun, look there's Kira." Her other hand pointed at the entrance.

"Nice try but, coordinators are not easily fooled by that cheap trick that work only on naturals." Athrun retorted.

Cagalli's arm was just a few inches above the table. Her body leaned lower to support her arm better. When leaning forward, Athrun caught a glimps of her cleavage and blushed. This caught him off guard. As Cagalli felt a vast decrease of strength, she used all her might to slam Athrun's arm the table.

"Yeah, I won. So you coordinators are weak after all." She smirked.

"No that's not fair, it's because……because…" he stared at her chest and blushed to himself.

"Because what…… " Cagalli looked at what he was staring. "You…you…pervert," she blushed madly while looking at what Athrun was staring, her chest, then trying to hit Athrun with her fist in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just, I can't help but to get a glimps on your light green bra." Athrun said at the same time shielding himself by covering his head with his hands.

"And you call yourself a homo? Congrats, you're finally not a homo. I shall tell the good news to Kira." Cagalli got up then turned around and move away laughing.

"Wait….wait, that's not it." Athrun moved to her and pulled her shoulder. Little did he know that he pulled her too hard that ended up making her fall onto his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to pull you so hard." The jade-eyed boy said with full of sincerity.

"Ummm, that's you let go off me now," Cagalli blushed when she under Athrun's arm. It was the arm that she beat during arm wrestling.

"Sorry again, " he placed Cagalli up.

"You know what Athrun, I don't think you're a homo. Since you blush when you looked at my……this shows you're a normal boy ." Cagalli said as she felt her check heat.

"Cagalli you won't understand. There's something I did in the past and I promised to love Kira. Kira might have forgotten about it but it still clearly lingers in my mind." Athrun closed his eyes to reminiscing the past.

"What promise? Don't tell me it's some stupid childhood promise and you're serious about it." Cagalli eyebrow quivered at his statement.

"Yes, it's a childhood promise. I can't help being loyal to my promise." Athrun uttered. His eyes look sad and solemn.

"Then, what's that promise? And you have to love him because of it." Cagalli questioned with a quizzical look.

"Sorry again, why do I have to say 'sorry' so many times? Anyway, I can't tell you. It's a secret between Kira and me." Athrun apologised. He turned away and left Cagalli.

"I wonder what was that promise?" Cagalli thought as she looked at the retreating form of Athrun. "Wait, I'm suppose to seduce Athrun away from Kira, what am I doing here." She said to herself.

"Wait, Athrun. Let's go on a DATE tomorrow, you'll make lunch, let's meet at the park tomorrow morning 11.30." Cagalli yelled at Athrun. It was strange for calling Athrun to make lunch but that's because she don't know how to cook, that's the problem.

"What, what..?" Athrun was shocked but couldn't reply.

"I'll take that as yes." Cagalli said then she left the café with the other entrance.

Kira who was just entering the café was shocked (the third time today) to hear that Cagalli was going to date with Athrun. He heard those words just now and was now fuming. He left the cafe and decided to confront Athrun about it.

Next ch: Kira confront's Athrun, what's gonna happen? Will Athrun be going on a date with Cagalli.

Future ch: What's the promise between Kira and Athrun?

Remember to review and give opinions and suggestion to keep the story going. I need idea on how to progress the story. Don't worry, this is not going to be a KiraXAthrun fic in the future, Athrun is going to realise his mistake. About Lacus, she…….not sure about her role but gonna be available in future. So now it's AXCXK. Kira don't know Cagalli was her sister and Cagalli still didn't know Kira was her brother. Can anyone think of a role for Lacus in my fic.


End file.
